


Chocolate Hearts

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Balloons, Chocolate, M/M, Pirates, Valentine's Day Fluff, egg nog, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: After a night on the town, the symbiote still has cravings that only Eddie can fulfill.





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NestPlaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/gifts), [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Bloody Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752454) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge). 



“Eddssss.” The symbiote almost never whispered. A long night with the symbiote left Eddie exhausted and somewhat dehydrated. “I knoowww it’s not Christmas, but I need a presssent from you.”

“What do you need, pal?”

“I neeeeeed egg nog.”

“It’s Valentine’s day, though.” Eddie looked at the wreckage of his apartment. Chocolate wrappers strewn on the floor, ripped up heart-shaped cardboard boxes, ‘Be Mine’ painted on the ceiling with what he was sure was blood. And, for some reason, a heart-shaped Mylar balloon floating serenely in the corner.

“Get me the Valentine’s Day egg nog then.”

“There isn’t really one. They stopped selling egg nog weeks ago.”

“I want nutmeg!” The symbiote was now shouting.

“Okay, bud, okay. I’ll see if I can make some fresh.”

The symbiote wrapped around Eddie's muscular chest into a black cardigan, presenting the cheeriest design of a blood-spattered pirate with an impaled heart on his hand, 'You've Got Me Hooked' scrawled in a sort of gothic Comic Sans.

There was an old Brock family recipe for egg nog. Eddie had most the ingredients, though he couldn’t even remember when he had bought the eggs.

“Stir it up fresssssh.”

“I can’t buddy, I just realized I don’t have a mixer.”

“Improvissssssssse.”

Eddie found a whisk in one of the drawers, and with a bit of searching a cordless power drill from one of the numerous home repairs he had to made since the symbiote showed up at his body’s doorstep. He jammed the whisk into the drill bit.

“I’ll just try this on slow, and we’ll have egg nog soon.” As Eddie gently pulled the trigger, the whisk turned at a crawl.

“NOWWWWW!” Hollered the symbiote, as it wrenched Eddie’s finger into full-speed position. The mix splattered all over the kitchen.

Eddie let out a long sigh. “Let me take care of the next egg nog mix, okay?”

The symbiote giggled. “Thank you, Edddsssss.”


End file.
